Worlds Collide!
by Sk8erNinja
Summary: Did you ever wish that life could just get a bit more interesting? Maybe you wanted to experience adventure? Or even hanging out with your FAVORITE Cartoon / Anime characters? Well, read this to see what adventure this 14 year old girl goes on with all of her friends! But, Randy Cunningham and Danny Fenton won't be the the only characters! Later On:Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, and Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

~Pearl's POV~

"Throw him off the ship!" I yelled, pointing at James. I was the captain of the S.S. Troll, my rainbow battle ship that had pictures of troll faces everywhere. My crew a.k.a my epic bros Abrams, Marlon, Jalen, and Jason dragged James to the side of the ship and threw him over…into the ocean. I laughed manically and raised a huge mug filled with root beer in victory. When I was about to take a sip from the mug, someone hit me in the back of the head with a book.

"Pearl, we have to go to the main office," a boy said. I opened my eyes and saw Abrams holding his Alex Rider book. Oh…so everything I saw was just a dream? Also, it's still first period! Dang it!

"Why?" I asked. Abrams shrugged then he gathered his books and briskly walked out of the classroom.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of my class to catch up to Abrams, "Dude! Do you think we did something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. But, if we're in trouble, DENY EVERYTHING." Abrams said while he walked down the stairs. After two minutes of silence and walking, we arrived at the main office.

"Hello you two!" Mr. Klempt waved at us, "Let me introduce you to the new students you'll be guiding today." We both looked to our left where the little waiting space was. There were two boys were sitting there, away from each other. Both Abrams and I looked at each other in astonishment and then at the new students. NO WAY. THIS CAN'T BE THEM. Mr. Klempt pointed to the boy with navy blue eyes and dark purple hair, "That's Randy Cunningham," then he pointed the other dude with icy blue eyes and raven hair, "And that's Danny Fenton." Then, I realized something that almost made me want to back up and run home. Their clothes matched perfectly to the ones in the cartoon! This is getting creepier and more exciting every second! "Randy, you'll go with Pearl and Danny, you'll go with Abrams. Got it?" Mr. Klempt asked. Both of the boys nodded. "Good." Abrams and I exchanged excited looks because these guys were our idols! OUR FLIPPING IDOLS! "Unfortunately, the school schedule software on the computer is having some major technical difficulties so Randy and Danny will be in all your classes for the rest of the year." Mr. Klempt added, "Now, go back to your classes."

There was an awkward silence when we walked back to class until Randy broke the peacefulness, "Hey, Pearl?"

I looked at him with a smile on my face, "Yeah?"

"Why is there a drawing of a guy who looks like me and has my name written next to him, on the cover of your folder?" he queried.

I hesitated and tried to think of an excuse, "I-I uhhhhhh…"

"She's very creative when it comes to drawing and making up names!" Abrams summed up my sentence. I nodded.

"Let me see that picture," Danny held his hand out, waiting to receive the picture I drew of Randy.

I put my hand over the picture, "NO!" Then, I sprinted up the stairs.

"Oi! Get back here, Pearl!" Randy shouted, running after me, "This conversation isn't over!"

"Are we going after them?" I heard Danny say.

I heard Abrams facepalm himself, "Yep."


	2. Chapter 2

~Abrams's POV~

I'm at lunch with Jason, Marlon, James the Pedobear and the two new dudes, Randy and Danny. We already resolved the problem this morning with the drawing of Randy because Pearl went to the girl's bathroom and hid the picture. None of us wanted to go in there…obviously. There was a yet another awkward silence but at our table. Why? Jason, Marlon, and James were just stunned that Danny and Randy were actually real!

Pearl walks over to our table with the usual, Peach Snapple, "What up my home slices?"

"Hey! Don't steal my catch phrase man!" Marlon gave her a peevish expression but receives an "I don't CAAARRRE" face from Pearl. As time passed, we just talked about video games and other weird stuff but, James decides to ruin everything.

"A ghost can beat a ninja any day," he stated. Pearl pulls the side of her mouth in annoyance and glares at James. Everyone stays silent…even Randy and Danny. We are not going to argue about this. It's like asking, "Who's better? Jeff the Killer or Jane the Killer?" James, you just made things 9,000 times awkward. Fortunately, Mr. Hellyer gestures everyone in the lunchroom start walking to our advisory classes. Instead of running away from James, I just walked with Danny, Pearl, and Randy. The others walked ahead of us, probably beating up James in the corner for ruining our conversation with the new guys. When we finally got to the second floor, both Randy and Danny froze.

"Hey! Look bro! We got some new guys here!" Bash Johnson cracked his knuckles. Oh God, anything but these guys. Bash and Dash, two bullies that have been making our lives a living Hell ever since they got here.

Dash Baxter turned around, "Heh, lets teach them what happens to newbies at LMS."

Pearl stepped forward, put her hands on her hips and tried to act tough even though she was shorter than Bash and Dash, "Dude! Don't you dare hurt them or else I will break your wrists!"

"I didn't know you were that strong! Jeez!" Dash shivered and patted his right wrist.

"Pearl, I don't think you should get into a fight at this time…come on, they're going to crush you! Literally!" I warned. Of course, Pearl doesn't listen. Bash grabs Pearl by the collar of her hoodie and throws her against the lockers. While she was flat on the floor, Dash kicked her over and over.

"You guys suck…" Pearl whispered as she tried to get up.

"What did you say?!" Bash glared at her.

Pearl lunged at Bash and grabbed his neck to choke him, "I SAID, YOU GUYS SUCK!" Dash tried to pry Pearl off but she just kept choking Bash. Once he got her off his partner in crime, Bash was gasping for air.

"Dude! Let's get outta here!" Dash starts running down the running the opposite way with Bash following him.

"Pearl? Do need to go to the nurse?" Danny asked.

"It looks like you're going to pass out," Randy pointed out, "I think we should start heading there now."

Pearl shook her head, "Nah I'm oka-" When we least expected it, Pearl fell to the floor because…well, she passed out.

I face palm myself, "THANKS FOR JINXING IT RANDY!"


	3. Chapter 3

~Pearl's POV~

A few weeks later, all my bruises healed from the fight. Dash, Bash and I avoided each other ever since Randy and Danny came to our school sooooo…I'm FREE! Now, I don't have to break people's wrists anymore! YAY! Anyway, it's time to move on with THE IMORTANT STUFF. Today, all six of us are going on a field trip to Mount Chuck. It's the only man made volcano and blah, blah, blabby, blah because who gives a flying frick! The only person who couldn't go with us was James, the PedoBear. He got kicked off the trip for uhhhh…looking up SOMETHING on the internet. Abrams and Randy were excited to go on this trip but I didn't dare to question why.

I stare out of the school bus's window and look at every tree that we pass by, "Oh my Goddddd! When are we going to get to the volcano?!"

"Yeah! We've been sitting on the bus for an hour and a half!" Danny said angrily.

"Yo guys, this trip is not going to be _that_ bad," We all looked at Abrams, giving him our "You Crazy Bro!" faces, "Do you know that if you spit in the volcano, you become legends?!"

"Uh, dude? What if we die while trying to do this?" Marlon mentioned.

"It'll be totally worth it!" Randy answered, "Don't worry about it man!"

Jason opens his book bag and pulls out a medium bag of Doritos, "And when we're done, we can share some victory Doritos!"

"YEAH!" We all said in synch while doing a group high five.

"Be quiet! Or you're going to sit here on the bus and do nothing!" A teacher warned. I cussed under my breath and continued to look out of the window.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"Everyone, welcome to Mount Chuck!" Mr. DeJesus waved as we walked off the bus, "First of all, we are not climbing the volcano." Everyone sighed in disappointment, "Every year there's a knuckle head who decides to go up to the volcano to spit in it."

Randy nudged my arm, "Pearl! We're those knuckle heads!"

"Second of all, the closest person you are standing next to you right now is going to be your partner okay? You cannot be more than five feet away from them or you will have detention!" Mr. DeJesus continued. Fortunately, Marlon was paired up with Jason, Abrams was with Danny, and I had Randy as my partner. We all waited for the all students to gather inside the museum to watch an educational movie about the volcano. Once we had our chance, we made a run for it. Like any other walking trip we have, there's an awkward silence. We reach the top of the mountain in a matter of minutes because…come on guys, it's a MAN MADE VOLCANO! You could see the lava at the bottom with some heat waves above it. Even though the lava was far away from us, we could feel the heat hitting our faces from above.

"Now all the girls will know that I'm that smexy legendary guy who spit in this volcano," Abrams said with pride. I chuckled, imagining Abrams with long flowing hair, holding a barbarian sword high into the air, and a bunch of female dogs walking around him.

"Alright, now for some victory Doritos!" Danny said after spiting into the volcano.

Jason backed up, "I kinda ate some before we got up here."

"Dude, how much did you eat?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I probably ate all…of it?" Jason backed up away from us even more.

Randy punches Jason in the arm, "What the juice man!? I brought no food with me and I'm starving!"

Jason frowns, "No one punches me in the arm!" Before we knew it, Jason punches Randy in the face. Randy staggers back, loses his footing, and falls into the volcano.

"What the *******************************************?!" Marlon cussed and flailed his arms around franticly.

Danny looks around, "Where's Pearl?" Everyone looks down into the volcano and sees me plummeting into the lava. I didn't even know what I was thinking and just jumped! If I would go into a burning building to save my friend, then I would do the same in a volcano. When my hand touched the lava, it felt like I was putting my hand into cold water...because THE LAVA WAS FAKE!

~Abram's POV~

Pearl just jumped into the volcano to go after Randy! Oh glob! OH MY GLOB! What are we going to tell their parents!?

"Guys, I got an idea," Danny says in monotone, "Go back to the museum. I'll handle everything from here."

"But they're in th-" Marlon starts.

Danny doesn't look at us and points to the museum, "NO! Just turn back!" We say nothing and start walking down the mountain. What is Danny going to do? Curiosity took over me and I turned around to see what Danny was doing but, he was nowhere to be found.

~Pearl's POV~

"Ninja kick!" I hear, echoing. The voice startles me and I quickly open my eyes. Wait, I was unconscious?! HOW?! The room I was in was square with nothing but plain grey walls and for four cylinder shaped tunnels on each side. I was sitting on a pile of wool (I don't know why -_-) and above me was the so called, "lava" that was actually freezing cold and was floating in midair. Wait, if I survived, then Randy did too! "Ninja Slice!" I hear again. That had to be Randy's voice! It looks like his voice is coming from the tunnel behind me! I spin around, slide off the pile of wool and walk inside the tunnel I selected. It seemed the tunnel went on forever but when I got there, a Ninja that was unmistakably, Randy was trying to slice a boy in a huge robot, with his sword. The boy looked a lot like…JAMES?!

My eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! James?! I thought you had to stay at school and…what's with the robot?!"

"Pearl! I mean person I totally don't know! Get away from this dude!" The Ninja hollered as he fought. My eyes darted around the room. This room wasn't as plain but had bookcases, TV's against the walls, and laptops scattered all over the floor! Maybe, just maybe, I can take one of the laptops and make a run for it so I grabbed the fanciest one I could find.

"Hey! I paid a lot of money for that laptop! Put it down!" James gave me a peevish look. I smirk as I run towards the tunnel. But, once I get to the entrance of it, it seals up. God Damn it, James! "Pearl! I said put that laptop down!" James turned his robot around and ran towards me. I was too scared to move. That robot was 20 times taller than me! James raises a mechanical fist into the air and I close my eyes, just waiting for my death. But, nothing happens.

"GOD DANG IT!" James cried, "**********!" I opened my eyes only to see a sword stabbed through the torso of the robot. Then, robot slowly tips over and lands face first. I could hear James's cries for help but he doesn't deserve to be saved after he tried to kill me! The Ninja retrieves his sword out of the robot's back and hides it in his suit.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I just nodded.

A ghost's head pops up from the wall near us and scares the **** out of us, "What?! I was late to this fight?! NO!" Of course, this had to be Danny but in his ghost form.

"The least you could do is bring us back to the surface," The Ninja yawned, "I'm kinda tired you know."

Danny Phantom huffed, "Fine…just hold my hands you two."

The Ninja twitches, "UGH! No bro! I'm holding your wrist!" I held Danny's right hand while the Ninja clutched onto his left wrist. We all floated up to the ceiling and went through it. Being under land wasn't that interesting. All you could see is stone, clay, and dirt…everywhere.

When we were on land the Ninja looks at me, "Looks like our job is done here. Right Phantom dude?"

"Yeah? I guess?" Danny Phantom responded.

To look not look suspicious that I knew who their true identities were, I said, "Please look for my friends, Randy and Danny." I look at my watch. It's 1:24! "We have to board the bus in six minutes! I don't want to get detention again!" I start running down the hill because I see my classmates were walking out of the museum and boarding the buses.

"Okay! We'll find them!" the Ninja shouted as I ran. Finally, I made it to the bus and take my seat, which is in the back of the bus, on the left. Abrams is in the other two seat bench across from me, surprised and frightened.

"You're alive?!" Abrams pointed at me.

I put a finger over my lips, "Shhhhhhh! Yeah, but don't talk about this now! Mr. DeJesus is checking if we're all here on the bus! Wait…Randy and Danny aren't here! Oh glob man, we're getting detention!"

Mr. De Jesus walks toward us as checks off the student's names on his clipboard, "Marlon and Jason are here, Randy and Pearl are here, and Abrams and Danny are here! Great! We have everyone!" Wait what?! Abrams looks to his left and I look to my right. Randy and Danny made it! I wipe the sweat off my forehead. Oh my god! That epic adventure was dangerous but totally worth it and I think everyone would agree.

"So what happened when you died?" Marlon asked.

I slapped him, "Shut up bro, the lava was fake! Plus, watch out for James because it looks like he's becoming more insane."

"What do you mean?" Jason queried.

I stared out the window once again, "You'll find out the next time you see him."


	4. Chapter 4

~Abram's POV~

Its 3rd period and we're in Math class. We're all waiting for the rest of our classmates to arrive and it's so BOOORRRIIINNNG!

Pearl bursts through the door while clutching Randy's wrist, "EVERYONE HIDE!" Pearl had tears running down her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?!" I asked. Pearl never cries so this had to be important.

Randy pats Pearl's head, "Its James. He's going completely insane…and killed some students in the hallway."

"Dammit James," Jason murmured as he face palmed. Before we knew it, the door flew open. Guess who it was? James. There was a freakishly unnatural smile on his face and in his right hand, was a bloody kitchen knife.

Marlon backs up to where the low bookshelves were, "James, here's some advice. First, put the knife down. Second, stop watching the…stuff." We all continue backing up from James. Pearl was still clinging to Randy's arm like it's the end of the world. But then, she lets go and steps forward.

Pearl cracks her knuckles, "Alright James, you better prepare for your funeral because I'm going to kick your ass to THE GREAT WHITE NORTH!" Everyone better watch out because Pearl's happiness just committed suicide.

Danny grabs Pearl's arm and tries to prevent her from twisting James's neck and ripping his head off, "Pearl! It's not worth it!" Of course, Pearl, wanting to kill James so badly got out of Danny's grip, picked up and chair and threw it at James's face. As James fell to the floor, his knife flew out from his hand and slid across the classroom. I dash over to Ms. Bridge's desk, snatch a tissue and picked up the knife that was near the office chair. I don't even want to get my finger prints on this! After picking up the weapon, I tossed it onto some random student's desk.

"So, do you want to be stabbed through the skull over and over with your own knife?" Pearl crossed her arms, "Or, choked to death?"

Mr. Carr briskly walks in the classroom, "Hey! Get back here!" We all look to our right and see James struggling to slide out of the window. Mr. Carr runs across the room to get him out but before he could do anything, James slid out and fell onto a huge pile of ice…that use to be snow.

"OW! GOD ******* DAMMIT!" James screamed, "**** you all!" James got up slowly and limped into the forest that was all the way on the other side of the soccer field while saying a stream of curses. I hope he stays out of our way…forever.

~A Few Days Later~

~Pearl's POV~

I was secretly looking up some trolling comics to post on Instagram when I was RUDELY interrupted by Abrams who hits me in the head with his Alex Rider book.

"What the ******* glob man!?" I rub the side of my head and whispered angrily. He points to the front of the class. When I turn my head to see what's going on, I freeze. WHAT?! AN ANIME CHARACTER?! It was Sakura Haruno! She was standing near our teacher's desk and was listening to Ms. Bridge's long lecture on Math. On the other hand, Abrams was staring at her like he just found the most epic thing in life.

Ms. Bridge walked to the front of the class, "Today, we have a new student! Meet Sakura everyone!"

I poke Randy's cheek while he copies my math homework, "Dude, is it just me or is Abrams drooling?" Randy looks up from his paper and makes a disgusted look.

"Yo Danny," Randy taps Danny on the shoulder, "Look at Abrams." Danny turns around to face Abrams and makes THE SAME DISGUSTED LOOK! It's seems Abrams was lost in his own world because he didn't come up with any come backs about our remarks. When Sakura walked over to our table, she smiled and waved. Of course I waved back, shyly because I don't like to be frickin crazy until she actually knows that I can become insane at random times. Just then, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most popular people at our school, walked into the classroom. Almost all the girls at Liberty Middle School have a huge crush on him. They're all like, "NOTICE ME SENPI!" We're still really good friends even though I didn't get to see him as much after entering the 6th grade.

Sasuke holds up an agenda, "Pearl left her agenda in Mr. Studnicky's classroom." I quickly get up from my chair and go over to the Uchiha.

"Thanks man!" I smiled as he places the agenda in my hands, "You know that I can be forgetful sometimes!"

"Don't worry about it," he smiles back at me and ruffles my hair. Sasuke spins around, opens the door, and like always, walks out with his hands in his pockets. I return to my seat, ignoring all the glares from different girls. But, I noticed something. Sakura was staring at Sasuke who was sitting near the door in Mr. Studnicky's class while Randy was glaring at the Raven haired boy. He was probably hoping to burn holes in his head. Wait. Oh…glob I just made something bad happen…didn't I? I guess I have to sort everything out at lunch.****.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Pearl's POV~

THANK YOU LUNCH GODS! I forgot to set my alarm clock the day before so I overslept this morning and didn't get a chance to make the "Bacon French Toast Waffle Pancake" for breakfast! Instead of walking with Randy, I ran straight to the cafeteria. Why? I WAS ******* HUNGRY THAT'S WHY! While running past the tables, I noticed James wasn't at our table. YESH! The Pedobear isn't here today!

~A few Minutes Later~

~Abrams POV~

I crossed my fingers, hoping that Sakura had lunch first instead of advisory.

"Hey Abrams?" A girl's voice asked. I turn around and walk backwards. It was Sakura. Oh God. My heart started racing. She looked so frickin cute. God, please don't make me look like a fool in front of her. Sakura waved her hand in my face, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. W-Why wouldn't I be fine?" I stutter, still walking backwards.

She gives me a confused look, "I asked you if you know where Pearl is but yo-" Just then, I failed to realize that I was on walking down the stairs and tripped. I landed on my back and hit my head in the process. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at me. "Abrams? Are…you…okay!?" Sakura covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. I shook my head as I stood up. ****, why did this have to happen to me?!

~Pearl's POV~

HA! Abrams just fell down the stairs and embarrassed himself in front of his crush! That had to more painful than the time I kicked a soccer ball that hit him in the balls!

Sakura walked over to my table and sat down next to me, "Hey Pearl! How's it going?"

"Nothing much," I say as I drank some Snapple. Marlon and Jason finally arrive with their lunches but…they brought some familiar people to our tables. "Oh my gawd! Crona and Tsubaki?" I screamed with joy as I jumped out of my seat. Both girls looked surprised probably from screaming out their names without letting them introduce themselves.

"Chill, Pearl," Marlon sets his lunch on the table. Jason seemed more happy than usual and was staring at Tsubaki. Hehehe. Looks like I found his crush…Tsubaki…hehehe…I'll bother him about this later. It was pretty awkward at our table because James wasn't here to make any remarks but it seems that Crona and Marlon are getting along.

"HEY! MY NAME IS BLACK STAR AND I'M HERE TO SMACK YOU IN THE FACE!" a Boy's voice said behind me. I turned around to glare at the boy but I just get ***** slapped in the face. Then, I opened my eyes and saw…Black Star. DAFUQ BLACK STAR?!


	6. Chapter 6

~Pearl's POV~

"Oh my gosh! Pearl, are you alright?" Tsubaki jumped out of her seat.

I put my hand over my right cheek and tried to hold back my tears, "Yeah, I'm…okay."

"Black Star!" Sakura pounded her fist on the table, "What did Pearl do to deserve that?!"

"You four guys and that girl are the center of attention right now!" Black Star pointed at us, "Plus, I felt like slapping the girl first!" Another new student who is an attention hore…great. JUST FRICKIN CRAPTASTIC! Everyone in the lunchroom were staring at us, thinking that something was about to go down.

"W-what's going to happen?" Crona whispered to Marlon. Marlon just shrugged and continued to stare.

Jason shot everyone a serious look, "No one has to fi-" Before Jason could finish his sentence, the Ninja smoke bombed into the cafeteria and punched Black Star in the face. Black Star flew across the room and collided into the trashcan.

"WHAT THE HELL BRUH?!" Black Star bellowed as he raised his fist in anger.

The Ninja took his sword out of his suit, "Hey, shoob! Why did you have to slap Pearl?! What the juice is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Black Star stood up, "I NEED to be in the center of attention and…you can't tell me what to do! You're not my mom!"

In a matter of seconds, the Ninja sprints over to Black Star and puts the sword near Black Star's neck, "You can either say you're sorry or…I could kill you right now and mount your head in the boy's bathroom. What's your choice?"

Black Star looked completely terrified, "Okay! Fine! I'll say I'm sor-" Just then, Sasuke comes over and kicks the blue haired boy in the stomach.

"What? He slapped Pearl in the face!" The Uchiha told the Ninja, "He was also annoying me in Mr. Studnicky's class so he deserved it."

"STOP! JUST LET ME SAY I'M SORRY!" Black Star cried while he crawled over to my table. I noticed that he had a black eye and one of his teeth was missing. "Pearl…I'm sorry…for slapping you."

"Hmmmm….Should I forgive you?" I said aloud, "My right cheek still stings like 1,000 bees trying to kill me but, since you said sorry…I'll forgive you."

"Looks like my work is done here. SMOKE BOMB!" In a puff of red smoke, the Ninja disappeared.

It seems that Mr. Carr, our school's security guard was watching the entire fight so Sasuke and Black Star are COMPLETELY SCREWED. Damn, I wouldn't want to be them. "You two boys! Come with me, you're going to the office!" The two anime boys cussed under their breath. You better prepare yourself guys because getting a punishment is inevitable. Sakura puts a pink post-it note in my hand. I quickly open it from under the table. It said, "I think the Ninja and Sasuke like you!" I wonder why she wrote "and Sasuke" in an extremely tiny font. Plus, Randy and Sasuke like me? HA! That can't be true! Right?

~Sasuke's POV~

In the Office

"I still don't believe you that you slapped Pearl just for attention," I said as I took a seat in the waiting space.

Black Star puts the icepack he got from the nurse, up to his left eye. "Okay, fine. You know Jason right? The dude from Pearl's table?"

"Yeah….?" I answered.

"He likes Tsubaki. I COULD SEE IT IN HIS EYES!" Black Star adjusts the ice pack again, "I liked Tsubaki ever since we were in fourth grade. My plan was to take down all of Jason's friends and impress her."

I face palmed, "I don't think that's going to impress her. But, I do feel your pain."

"You do?" he queried and nudged my arm, "Who's the special girl?"

I hesitated for a second, "Pearl. I had a crush on her when I first met her in sixth grade."

The blue haired boy scratched his head and looked the other direction, "Ohhhh….Sorry, for slapping your crush….but it seems you have some competition."

"With who?" I clenched my fists, "I need to know who to put on my death list!" No! This can't be ******* happening! I need to find out who this guy is and eliminate him.

"I thought you knew, but that Ninja dude that attacked me, likes Pearl!" Black Star exclaimed. I felt like I wanted to explode and punch the wall 500 times! Ninja, the next time I see you, I hope you're ready to get the crap beaten out of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

~Pearl's POV~

-At Lunch-

"1v1 BRUH!" Jason yelled at me.

I shook my head and crossed my arms, "You honestly think that I could actually duel? I don't even know the basics man!" It was another awesome day at school. Yeah, you heard me! School became awesome after cartoon and anime characters enrolled here.

"Do you see these beautiful, smexy cards?" Jason took out his Yu-Gi-Oh Deck from his grey hoodie pocket and waved the cards in my face.

"Well, you know these are also beautiful, smexy cards?!" I slap Jason's hands away from my face and took out my cards.

Abrams comes by with is lunch and sits with us, "Yo guys, where's the cartoon and anime peeps?"

"They're all out sick today," Marlon said as he ate his lunch.

I sighed, "I think this day just lost some awesomeness now…."

~TIME SKIP~ yay.

Now, I'm chasing Abrams in the hall because he said something about me that he would regret for life. When I was about to kick Abrams from behind, I failed to realize there was a "CAUTION. Slippery When Wet (Insert joke here)" sign. Instead of just falling down, I kept sliding and collided into someone.

"Oh my glob! I am so sorry!" I said without looking at the person and started picking up my Yu-Gi-Oh cards that were scattered all over the floor.

"You can duel?" the person asked, "You're the first girl that I've seen here that has Duel Monster cards! His voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't…wait…I turn around and I almost fainted. Anyone could recognize that tri-colored hair anywhere!

"Yugi! Come on man! We got to go to advisory!" a boy pointed to Mr. Studnicky's classroom. His hair was brown and at the top of his head was dyed a lighter brown.

"Calm down Jaden," The boy with black hair and yellow highlights said to him, "I didn't know you were so excited about school!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yusei, I didn't say anything about being excited about school!" Jaden argued. Soon, the two duelists started arguing with each other.

"Bye! I guess I'll see you later," Yugi waved, "I have to stop these guys from fist fighting." Oh my glob! Must. Contain. Inner. Fan. Girlyness. And. Look. Serious. I ran to my locker, opened it and snatched the books I needed in one swift motion.

Abrams stared at me, "Pearl, why are you even ru-" Ignoring Abrams question, I ran into my Advisory class and almost ran into Mr. Studnicky. What the flippy flop is with wrong with me today?!

"Louie Louie, can you please tell, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden the rules in this classroom?" Mr. Studnicky asked.

I saluted, "Sure thing Mr. Studnicky!"

"Also, please stop Yusei and Jaden from fighting. It's disturbing the other classmates!" I nodded and walked over to the duelists.

"Listen up broskis! My name is Pearl a.k.a. the freaking assassin/ Louie Louie/ that that girl gamer/ skater girl who puts up with people's insults! I got one piece of advice for you," I put my hands on my hips, "Instead of arguing, can you just duel each other?" Jaden and Yusei smirked at each other, took out their cards, and sat down at a table. Oh…this is going to be intense duel.


End file.
